iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Panzeria
Panzeria, officially the Commonwealth of Greater Panzeria, also known as the Panzerryk, is a sovereign state in the Westerland region of New Iotania. Ruled by a constitutional monarchy during the first half of its existence, the country later emerged from decades of civil strife and invasions under a more democratic form of government. Beginning as a tributary farming settlement on the northern outskirts of Imperia, Panzeria has grown into a major nation in its own right, and has played an important role in the region’s history. By most measures, the country is the largest sovereign state in the known world, although much of this territory is composed of untamed forest and wilderness. While often lagging behind development of other powers in the region - being particularly slow to enter the age of enchanted diamond technology - and being similarly behind in most economic metrics, the people of Panzeria typically enjoy a high level of civil, economic and personal freedoms. Power in Panzeria has always been diffuse, with no great central capital; arguably, it is only the need for mutual defence that has maintained unity in the country. Many of the provinces of Panzeria are largely self-sufficient in resources and are governed largely autonomously. For centuries, Panzeria has been in varying states of conflict with the White City, while it has generally maintained good relations with the Eastonian Federation. Relations with other states have fluctuated wildly over time. Panzeria has been heavily influenced by other cultures throughout its history, often through hiring foreign mercenaries and adventurers, and in some senses can be thought of as one of the melting-pots of New Iotania. Etymology Panzeria takes its name from the Panzerfeld, the oldest province of the Commonwealth. This in turn means ‘Field of Daftpanzer’, referring to the king or leader; the Old Panzerian word ‘Daft’ refers to the wild, the untamed, or a people divided by petty disputes; the word ‘Panzer’ means to meld or forge together, or to create something out of formless materials. While customs and ethnicity now vary widely across the commonwealth, the collective culture and its people are still commonly referred to as Panzerian. History Timekeeping Panzeria has recently adopted the Melannian Calendar, but uses different terminology for the months of the year, and counts history from Current Era (CE), which corresponds to Epoch 2 of the Melannian Calendar. Foundation At the dawn of recorded history, the Panzerfeld was already a mixture of Old Panzerian (native), Imperian and Nordic tribes and influences. The settlement that would become known as Panzerhaus, the oldest settlement in Panzeria, was built at a conjunction of forested hills with sheltered caves, open arable land, and a coastline sheltered by islands and sand banks, at a date believed to be sometime in the early first century (5-8 CE). Artefacts from this time show clear signs of cultural continuity with Angstein, and it is likely that Panzerhaus was an offshoot of the early Angstein farmers who mingled with the local Old Panzerian peoples, taking wheat seeds and characteristic stone tools with them. Indeed, sailing north and west along the coast from Angstein, the future site of Panzerhaus is believed to be the first suitable anchorage that one would find. The High Kings of Panzeria - The Seven Daftpanzers The first half of Panzerian history is dominated by the story of seven High Kings/Queens, or Daftpanzers. Since its inception, Panzeria followed a non-hereditary system of monarchy, with a small circle of High Councilors (nominated from the oldest and wisest members of society) responsible for choosing a successor. The High Council also acted as tutors and mentors to potential future leaders. Thus, upon ascension to the throne, rather than glorifying a specific family or clan, each of the Daftpanzers dropped their birth names and took on a unique identity - in each case, using some form of animal as an emblem. This was a tradition designed to elevate the ruler above factional politics and inter-clan squabbles, and it was a system that functioned well for the first century of Panzeria's existence. Daftpanzer I, the Bird King (5-20 CE) Believed to have been born around 20 BCE, the figure known as the Bird King or 'Great Golden Rooster' is believed to have been elected as the first Daftpanzer around the year 5 CE. The meaning of the bird symbolism surrounding the first Daftpanzer has been lost to time, but some believe it may refer back to ancient cults of Old Iotania. The first Daftpanzer ruled little beyond the embryonic settlement of Panzerhaus and its surrounding forest and farmland. The Bird King is recorded as paying homage to both Angstein and Imperia and was likely an official vassal of the latter. Nonetheless, the early Panzerians were not confined to the Panzerfeld or Imperia, as there is strong historical evidence of Panzerian travellers in Eastonia (see Peace and Love) and White City at this time. Copies of ancient maps suggest the early Panzerians even travelled as far as the Icelands in the north, Southland in the south, and Jamestown and Port Reus in the far east. Certainly, travelers imported new types of crops and iron-working technologies back to the Panzerfeld. Some also date the building of Dafthenge to the rule of the Bird King, while others claim that this and other monuments pre-date the foundation of New Iotania altogether (see - Dafthenge controversies). Back in the Panzerfeld, life for the early Panzerians was still far from secure; the Bird King is recorded as being killed in a skirmish with marauding tribes on the banks of the Felder river, on what was then the eastern border of Panzerian realm, around 20 CE. Daftpanzer II, the Mooshroom (20-38 CE) The second Daftpanzer, taking the emblem of the mythical Mooshroom (at that time, a creature known only from garbled myth), oversaw a steady expansion of the Panzerian realm, uniting all of the Panzerfeld under one banner. Meanwhile, across the northern gulf, an alliance was signed with the southern Stufful peoples against White City expansion, which eventually brought these Stuffuls under Panzerian overlordship (though there seems to have been little or no interference in Stufful society). And with the decline of Tyeszari, Panzerians also began tentative settlement of what would become Tyfolk province, far south of their original homestead. Later during the rule of Daftpanzer II, Panzeria also expanded across the Felder river into the Vesterfeld (literally meaning western field), gaining access to large herds of cows and of horses for the first time - both of which would fuel greater expansion in later decades, and allowed the establishment of a native cavalry arm (though Imperian knights and other mercenaries would remain prominent in Panzeria, often becoming established as wealthy members of society). Indeed, the towns founded by Daftpanzer II - Tyfeld, Oakridge, Cowfeld and Northold - today form the traditional cultural and economic backbone of Panzeria. A rapidly-expanding network of roads tied all these territories together. It is likely that Panzerian miners also reached bedrock and discovered native diamond deposits at this time - both in exploring deep caves underneath Panzerhaus, and in exploring the 'Great Chasm' which had been discovered in the north west - a spectacular natural chasm that falls from the surface down to near bedrock level, and was deepened further by early Panzerian miners. However, these were dangerous times, and the northern territories remained a chaotic borderland with the White City and its associated factions. Panzerian mysticism was already well developed by this point in history; shunning temples, Panzerians built open shrines amongst nature and in prominent vantage points, a tradition that continues to this day. Dafthenge may be the earliest example. But the construction of the Maged Boccraften, on a prominent hill overlooking the Felderlands, in its earliest form can also be seen as an extension of Panzerian shrine-building, although on a much grander scale. The foundations for the structure are believe to have been laid by Daftpanzer II. The rule of the Daftpanzer also became more formalised at this time, with the spread of literacy (particularly the Eastonian language and alphabet) allowing laws to be written in stone. When Daftpanzer II was killed during a probe into the dangerous wilderness of the Mortland forest, sometime around 38 CE, the people were shaken, but the succession appears to have proceeded smoothly. In just a few short years, the first two Daftpanzers had propelled the small settlement of Panzerhaus from a minor tributary into a major regional power. Together with advances in literacy and enchantment, a true technological leap now began to occur, marking an end to the ‘iron age’ - as had already happened in Eastonia and Reuselleria. It is also notable that after the death of Daftpanzer II, there is no record of any homage to Imperia or Angstein being paid. Daftpanzer III, t'he Wolf (38-44 CE)' Expansionism continued under a new, aggressive leader, taking the emblem of the northern dire wolf known for their fearlessness. As the brightest student of his predecessor, Daftpanzer III was keen to avenge his forefather's death; within a few short years, Daftpanzer III had not only conquered much of the Mortland forest (with help from a party of adventurers from Jamestown, a country which had reached a peak of prominence at the time) but had also overseen the critical phase of construction of the Maged Boccraften and inaugurated the native Panzerian guild of mage-librarians, briefly raising Panzeria to a first-rate power. It is evident that Daftpanzer III, himself being half-Imperian, felt no need to pay homage to the horse lords of Imperia, whose power at this time was declining. Daftpanzer III was thus well-placed to face down against the emerging Eastonian Federation during the ‘Kylling Island Crisis’, taking possession of Hope Island in exchange for giving up claims to the Lesser Kyllings (which Panzerian seafarers had been visiting for years), and developing it into, what was hoped at the time, would be a center for Panzerian trade and commerce on the eastern ocean - with eyes set on islands even further beyond, and lucrative trade with Port Reus and Jamestown in the north. Those plans never truly came to pass however, as the Wolf Panzer met his fate while leading a multi-ethnic expedition deep into the ancient mineshafts that had been discovered under Hope Island (built by a mysterious, ancient civilization - see Sea Peoples). He was bitten and poisoned by cave spiders, and though initially seemed to recover using milk therapy, later succumbed and died before seeing sunlight again. To this day, and despite his short rule, Daftpanzer III remains greatly mourned for his heroism and many acts of decency. This tragedy seems to have brought an abrupt end to a period of optimism and ambition in Panzeria. A period of conservatism followed. Daftpanzer IV, the Turtle (44-48 CE) The brief rule of the Turtle was almost entirely focused on infrastructure projects. Historic accusations of weakness and isolationism are probably unfair; it is likely that Daftpanzer III had overextended the country's resources somewhat, and a period of reorganisation was needed. Being half-Eastonian and quarter-Jamestownian, it is likely that Daftpanzer IV also faced an element of prejudice. Final touches were made to the Maged Boccraften at this time; however, early Panzerian experiments with enchantments were somewhat unsuccessful. At this time the president of Eastonia was also killed by terrorists while visiting his consulate in the Maged, supposedly the safest place in Panzeria - which was a source of great shame and embarrassment for the leadership. His greatest project was the magnificent hyperloop station that now bears his name - ironically never completed in his lifetime, as in 48 CE he fell into an uncovered lava pit at the construction site, in what remain suspicious circumstances. Daftpanzer V, t'he Lion (48-60 CE)' In Daftpanzer V, the crown returned to a true-blood native Panzerian and a veteran of Daftpanzer III's campaigns. Taking the emblem of the Lion (a kind mythical giant cat said to exist in the far north), the first years of his rule were nonetheless rather cautious; Panzeria had fallen back to being a second-tier power, and the country was facing pressure from the White City and its fleets of pirates, seemingly backed and sponsored by the equally mighty power of Reuselleria. Fortification was the response; the settlement of Panzerhaus entered its ‘Imperial’ phase, with its grand new fortified gatehouse and barracks. Fortifications also stretched across the mouth of the Felder river and into the north, with a great new iron gate to hold back enemy raiders. Further north, facing the frontier with the White City, the foundations were laid of the fortress-town of Wulfenfall. As a result of these long, expensive efforts, Panzeria was able to keep hold of its historic heartland and its northern provinces, which had now become a vital center of mining, forestry and paper production. Daftpanzer V was victorious in defense of his realm, but Panzeria continued to decline on the world stage. Enchantment technology continued to lag behind the major powers, which now had yearly incomes several times that of Panzeria. In repsonse, the Lion Panzer began to lay plans for economic expansion and the construction of a great new capitol city on the banks of the Felder river. However, in 60 CE, tragedy stuck as both Daftpanzer V and the visiting Seri ambassador were assassinated by mysterious 'Ender Men' while touring the ruins of Dafthenge (see Dafthenge Controversies). Confusion and outrage around this incident would continue for years to come. Daftpanzer VI, the Eagle (60-93 CE) The sixth Daftpanzer was also the first female leader of the country, as well as quarter-Eastonian, but her intelligence and her elegant speeches served to quash any prejudice within the first few years of her reign. She remains highly regarded by historians, some calling her the greatest of the seven Daftpanzers, managing to both revive the economy and double the size of the country. Taking the symbol of the watchful mother eagle, she abandoned any overseas colonial ambitions in the east and south - an arena that was now heavily contested by the rising powers of Eastonia (including Westonia), Seri tribes, Gryphonia, as well as the traditional Vyzar menace. Instead, the Eagle Panzer embarked on an epic expansion into the great inland, forested wilderness known as ‘The Weald’ (the wild), crushing camps of bandits and outlaws along the way. Daftpanzer VI was rarely at Panzerhaus, which declined to a status of ceremonial capital; instead, her court was almost permanently on the northern and western frontiers, where new Panzerian towns were being raised out of the dense forest - some of these towns were greater in scale than anything seen in the traditional heartland; Wealderway, Moltenmere and Verdenhaus were all built at this time, along with several great guard-towers - the ‘Eagle’s Nests’ - to watch over the borders of a nation that had soon almost doubled in size. New roads followed; it was at this time that the Westerland road network expanded to connect both Westonia and Seri territories, a massive undertaking aided by several different nations. Trade, industry and technology flourished, and the country reached new a peak of prosperity, born from decades of relative peace and commerce. Daftpanzer VI was also a regular attendee of the emerging United Nations in Eastonia City. However, despite recovering from setbacks in previous centuries, Panzeria could not match the new heights of grandeur now seen in Concorde or Eastonia, which had already been fueled by decades of high technology. Panzeria still had no grand, central capital with which to impress visitors. To this end, the later rule of the Eagle Panzer was devoted to reinvigorating the old Panzerian heartlands, and it was here - while overseeing the building of the Great Tower on top of Deepen Tor, the hill that sits astride the Great Chasm - that Daftpanzer VI accidentally fell to her death, symbolically falling into the great chasm below, her body actually hitting bedrock at the deepest point of Panzeria. The spot at which she struck bedrock is now a place of pilgrimage for those who still revere the Eagle Mother, whose guarding wings spread over the western forest. 'Daftpanzer VII, the Fox (93-123 CE)' The untimely ‘sacrifice’ of Daftpanzer VI led to another re-alignment of Panzerian politics. Tensions were growing in New Iotania - Resuelleria and White City were reaching the peak of their power, while Imperia had awakened from a long period of political instability. The Eastonian Federation was also steadily expanding its influence, while the new nations founded by the Seri and Gryphonian peoples were competing for influence in the south. The ‘Fox’ Panzer, a trueblood Panzerian, sought a balanced approach, with a series of reforms and small infrastructure projects, steadily weaving the sprawling territories of Panzeria closer together, in order that the country - now beginning to label itself as a Commonwealth - would be better able to face up to its rivals. Expansion meanwhile did not cease altogether, with roads working their way through the northern mountains to connect several independent trader towns, and tentative outposts beginning to pop up in the ‘Bastion’ region - imagined as a new northern stronghold of Panzerian power. The Fox Panzer also sought to improve relations by entering into several adventures; he personally took part in the great Jungle Temple Expedition along with ‘United Nations Marines’ from Eastonia and Reuselleria, doing much to improve relations as well as inspiring a new generation of historians and archaeologists. A more ambitious journey followed. Leaving Panzeria in the hands of the High Council, the Fox Panzer sailed into the far north for over a years, visiting the northern mesa at the northern end of the known world, as well as locating the sunken remains of the legendary Prince Herobrine, who was ultimately laid to rest with full honours in the Old Cathedral in Gurrinea as part of the expedition’s return voyage. This gracious act, along with the return of Herobrine’s sacred artefacts to Imperia, was a huge boost to relations between the two powers, as well as demonstrating advanced Panzerian technology - aqua affinity - that had been used to explore the seabed. Indeed, Panzerian technology had now reached a peak in many areas - especially mining, with super-efficient diamond picks being used for the first time, and promises of great treasures to be soon found under the varied lands of Panzeria. The country celebrated its centenary under the Fox Panzer's rule, and a great centennial monument - a grand arch across the southern stretch of the Felder river - was finally completed in 115 CE. The thirty-year rule of the Fox Panzer - the longest of any Daftpanzer - brought unprecedented peace and prosperity to many parts of the commonwealth. Much of Panzeria’s most advanced equipment, however, would soon be lost in mysterious circumstances; not long after returning home to Panzeria, in 123 CE, the Fox Panzer disappeared while gathering together an expedition at ‘Holy Island’, west coast of Vesterfeld on the inland sea; it is said the whole expedition simply disappeared into the sea mist on a cold winter night, in events that have never been truly explained... Some still believe the last of the Daftpanzers had become so disillusioned with Panzerian politics - with a growing trend for factionalism at this time - that he led an expedition to settle an entirely new land, somewhere far to the west. Others believe that foreign powers were involved, or that a fight broke out between secretive factions. Unrest at home had been agitated by the amount of time Daftpanzer VI's had spent on his adventurers away from Panzeria; after a century of dramatic demographic expansion and the growth of entrenched interests, the High Council was no longer the beacon of selflessness and enlightenment that it had once been. In any case, a devastating loss occurred; neither the bodies of Daftpanzer IV and his entourage, nor the priceless royal inventory were never recovered; treasures that had taken almost a century of effort by the forge-mages of Panzeria were all lost in one stroke, along with many of the country’s leading men and women. Admist the intense shock, anger and confusion from this incident, it still remained unclear if the Daftpanzer was really dead. There was enough hope from his supporters to block the normal system of succession, but as a result, the entire system of leadership began to grind to a halt. It was clear that beneath the calm surface of the Fox Panzer's long reign, unrest and dissent had been steadily growing. The Panzerian High Council, already in the grip of factionalism, now saw itself breaking apart into armed camps, each claiming legitimacy. For the first time in its history, Panzeria was entering into a Civil War... Civil War (123 to 130 CE) and Aftermath With major fighting raging from 123 to 130 CE, the Panzerian Civil War grew to involve direct involvement from White City armed forces, and saw a major social, political and economic upheaval throughout the lands of the commonwealth. The war was a complex, simultaneous struggle between hard-line militarist, traditionalists and socialists, between regionalisms and nationalists, and between patriots and White City sympathisers. Roughly one third of the pre-war population was lost through the effects of violence, disease, and displacement; several major towns were burned and ransacked, and invading armies reached the very gates of the Maged Boccraften. The Fortifications of the Daftpanzer V era proved their worth, and White City factions eventually launched into their own civil war; but it was only through the inspired leadership of the 'Greatest Generation', ultimately led by the legendary general of mixed background, Theoden Rasi - commonly known as 'Panzerdaft', roughly meaning 'scatterer of armies' - and a deliberate policy of inclusion and reconciliation, that any kind of unified government was able to return. By 130 CE, Panzeria had very nearly split apart; indeed, complex negotiations with the western region of The Weald and its militias would drag on well into the 160's CE. Religious, philosophical and political ideas had now changed significantly, with the growth of more universalist, spiritualist as well as socialist attitudes. The decades following the civil war also saw demographic changes, with many Seri and Nordic immigrants ending up in Panzeria after the war, as well as many Panzerian emigres settling in Westonian and Seri lands. The war saw the loss of Hope Island - first settled by Daftpanzer III - which was later absorbed into Oceanic Eastonia. This was followed by a further voluntary cession of land to Westonia - on which the city of Zeresterport would be built - as the newly-established Commonwealth south to rationalise its borders and its relationships with its neighbours. The Commonwealth Era and End to Expansion (130 CE to present) In contrast the colourful and dramatic events of the first half of Panzerian history, the history of the Commonwealth has largely been one of peaceful co-existence. The country has not expanded significantly in the past century; in 215 CE an alliance was signed with the independent city-state of Wulfhavn (connected by bridge to Panzeria in the postwar era), which has gradually drawn closer to the Commonwealth. However, formal claims to the mountainous 'Bastion' region - never permanently settled by Panzerians, beyond an outpost at the northern edge of The Weald - were abandoned in the years following 230 CE. The Iceland colony of Frosternotten was founded in 139 CE, as a strategic outpost allowing Panzerian exports of precious Packed Ice to facilitate the envisaged post-war Hyperloop expansion in Panzeria, even if White City was still blockading the northern sea lanes. To date this remains the only overseas colonial venture since the days of the Daftpanzers. In fact, domestic Hyperloop expansion has been slow, given the ease of fast horse travel, especially following the building of the great east-west highway or 'King's Way' in the 140's CE (still the only significant paved highway in the world), and relations with White City have gradually thawed over the decades; Frosternotten now functions largely as a scientific outpost and occasional rescue station for travellers. In the south, there was a similar but more complex story; for a time following the Civil War, both Panzeria and Westonia engaged in competition to expand further westwards into the heart of the 'Great Continent'; from 140 CE there was intense interest and a sense of rivalry as the two powers sought trade rights and influence over the near interior, and even fears of armed conflict; Westonia was the first to lay a trade route into the heart of the continent, while Panzeria was the first to send explorers to reach the far western shore and reach the fabled western ocean. For a time, Panzeria even dreamed of expanding all across the great western plains that its explorers had revealed. The energy and material for such efforts never materialised, however. Besides expansion into the Erwitter region (which retains a high degree of autonomy), Panzeria never expanded further west. It soon became clear that territory for territory's sake was of little benefit, and even a burden - much of Panzeria already lay empty, especially following the depredations of the civil war. Thus, settlement of the Tyfolk region - a land much closer to home, relatively secure, connected by trade routes, and rich in resources - became the main focus of Panzeria for the best part of a century following the civil war, during which time several new towns and significant modern infrastructure was established, and a newly-rich, multi-ethnic class of merchants and craftsmen emerged - rivalling the influence of the old capital at Panzerhaus. The energies of Westonia were similarly drawn towards the building of the grand new city of Zeresterport, laying on the same east-west economic axis. Panzeria still has no shortage of ambition for expansion, and in recent years there has been renewed interest in colonial ventures on the eastern ocean, but there remains much scope for development of the sprawling Panzerian hinterlands.